Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle type vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a straddle type vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-136313, for example. In this configuration, a gyro sensor is arranged in front of a head pipe.